Watermelon Seeds
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Here's the reason why not to eat watermelon seeds.
1. Implantation Of The Seed!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Implantation Of The Seed!**

Ash Ketchum with his friends, Brock, May, and Max, and Pikachu, were walking in a forest when Brock noticed something.

"Are those watermelons up ahead?" asked Brock, noticing a couple of familiar oval fruits up ahead.

"They are, but what are they doing out here?" asked Max curiously.

"Don't know." replied May, looking at the watermelons in front of them.

"Well, I don't see anyone around so let's eat them!" said Ash, looking around before picking one up.

"Are you sure?" asked May, looking at her friend.

"Might as well before they go bad." replied Brock, grabbing one more watermelon and setting up a small table.

Soon, Brock had sliced up both watermelons and called to the others to let them know that watermelon was up.

Before long, all of them were chowing down on watermelon.

"Ash, slow down. You're gonna end up eating a couple of seeds at the rate you're eating that watermelon slice." said May as they were watching the raven-haired boy eat his slice of watermelon ravenously.

"No, I won't. I'm watching what I'm doing." said Ash in between mouthfuls of watermelon.

The others just rolled their eyes as they ate their own slice of watermelon.

While Ash was eating his lice of watermelon, he didn't notice that a seed was still in a piece of watermelon that he just swallowed.

_(In Ash's Stomach)_

The piece of watermelon soon disappeared, revealing the seed inside it.

As the seed was floating in his stomach, it started to sprout some vines out as it planted itself to the stomach's wall.

As this was happening, the raven-haired trainer didn't noticed what was starting to happen inside him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy 18th birthday to me! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Starving For Water!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starving For Water!**

They were about halfway to the town when Ash called out to the others, who were a little further ahead.

"Hey, guys. Can we stop for a drink of water? I'm thirsty." asked Ash, stopping to rest a little.

"Sure. I think we all need a drink after a pretty long walk." replied Brock, getting out his own canteen.

They all drank from their own canteens and once the others had quenched their thirst, they noticed that their friend was still drinking from his canteen.

The raven-haired trainer noticed that he had drunk all of the water from his canteen even though his thirst was still there for water.

He didn't want the others to know and decided to just put his canteen away and acted like his thirst was quenched.

They soon headed back on their way with Ash wondering what was happening to him.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They had stopped for dinner by a stream and while the others were setting up, Ash wondered over to the stream with an arm wrapped around his stomach.

He was wondering why he felt like he was starving for water or something.

He looked down at the stream to see his reflection and found that he was starting to look dehydrated for some reason.

He kneeled by the stream and started to drink from the stream since the hunger for water felt like it was eating him up.

Before long, he put his head underwater to get more water into him and found that after he did this for a few minutes that he had finally quenched his thirst.

When he brought his head out of the water, he heard Brock call to them that dinner was ready.

Ash quickly shook his head as to get all of the water off his head and went to get some food.

They ate happily and before long, dinner was done and they headed for bed with their stomachs full.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was dreaming peacefully about becoming a Pokemon Master when everything turned red with speckles of black.

He looked around to find the green oval fruits building around him.

He was wondering what the watermelons were doing in his dream and he was blind-sighted by a watermelon.

He fell to the ground and rolled onto his back to find the watermelons crowding around him.

The green oval fruit was on top of the raven-haired boy in a matter of seconds, causing him to be unable to move.

When he opened his mouth to yell something to the watermelons, he found a watermelon attempting to get inside his mouth.

What happened next, Ash couldn't believe that it actually happened.

He found the watermelon stuffing itself inside his mouth.

He felt like he wasn't even in control of his body when his head tilted back to make the watermelon go down easier.

When that happened, the watermelon shoved itself down his throat.

Once it was in his throat, his head came back up into the position that it was in before.

As he lied there, he felt the watermelon drop into his stomach, causing him pain.

He moaned in pain from the sudden stretch in his stomach.

Before long, a garden hose, which magically appeared, was in his mouth and he was forced to drink the water.

While he was drinking the water, the pain exploded in his stomach as he felt the watermelon getting bigger.

That's when he spit the garden hose out and screamed as he felt the watermelon bursting out of his stomach.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up with a fright and placed both of his hands on his stomach to make sure that it hadn't burst.

He looked around and found that the others were still fast asleep.

"It was just a nightmare. I think that I've been thinking too much about those watermelons that we ate the other day. I need to just relax." said Ash to himself before lying back down, unaware of what the seed was doing in his stomach.

_(In Ash's Stomach)_

The seed had grown to the size of a baseball in his stomach thanks to the amount of water that the boy had drunk that day.

The seed was actually looking like a watermelon as it was sitting there in his stomach, making the boy unaware of the trouble that he's in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! This chapter is a good set up for the next chapter. See ya late****r!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Strangeness!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strangeness!**

Two weeks later brought the gang wondering what was going on inside Ash.

Even the raven-haired trainer himself wished that he knew what was going on inside him.

They all noticed that his stomach was starting to stick out and the others thought that he looked pregnant at first glance.

The others tried to dismiss looking at his stomach until he wasn't looking or he was asleep.

The others waited for when the raven-haired boy was asleep before talking about what they thought had happened to him.

"Maybe he got knocked up from some guy without us knowing it." said May, thinking of an idea.

"May, we've been with him everyday and he hasn't been knocked up because it's impossible for guys to get pregnant." said Max, putting some reason into his sister.

"Then, what could it be?" asked Brock, looking over at his friend.

The siblings just shrugged because they didn't know as well.

_(The Next Night)_

As soon as Ash went to sleep, the others got up from their sleeping bags and went over by the boy.

They watched him sleep for a while before he rolled over onto his back to reveal how much his stomach had grown from two weeks ago.

They all seemed like they were in a trance when they were looking at the bulging stomach.

They soon broke out of the trance and looked at each other.

"What should we do?" whispered May, hoping either her friend or her brother would know what to do next.

"I think we need to find out what's causing this to happen to him." whispered Max back.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Brock, reaching his hand out toward the bulging stomach.

He was expecting to feel soft skin, but when his hand touched the boy's stomach, he was shocked by how hard it was.

"What's wrong, Brock?" asked May, looking at the shock on his face.

"His stomach's hard. It's not supposed to be hard. It's supposed to be soft." replied Brock, not believing that this was attached to his friend.

"What?" said the siblings in unison.

Brock felt the boy's stomach a little more and decided to pat it a little to see if it made any noise and boy, did it.

As he pat the bulging stomach, he heard a muffled hollow sound coming from within the stomach.

He took his hand off quickly and just looked at his hand before looking at the others.

"I think we have a major problem on our hands." said Brock, looking at the others before looking back at the boy's bulging stomach.

They soon got up and went to their own sleeping bags where they had a hard time going to sleep as they thought about what was happening to their friend and what they could do for him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Next chapter is where things get pretty crazy! I'm shooting for a 4th of July update day, but we'll see how much I can get done because I leave on the 4th to go somewhere and I won't be back until the 7th. Cross your fingers for me! I also have orientation this Saturday for college! I'm super excited for that! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Get It Out Of Me!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Neels.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Get It Out Of Me!**

Another two weeks had past by and the gang was really worried about a certain raven-haired trainer.

The others noticed that his stomach was bigger than before and they were hoping that it wasn't anything big.

Ash knew that something was about to happen to him when he started to feel some pain spread through his stomach.

He couldn't stand anymore as the pain increased and collapsed onto the ground with his arms around his bulging stomach as best as he could.

The others went over to him quickly as soon as they heard a thud behind them.

As the others were asking him questions, Ash realized that the pain was just like the pain from in his dream when the watermelon was just about to burst through his stomach.

"Let's get him to a hospital quickly." said Brock, picking up the raven-haired boy to carry him bridal-style since his stomach was in the way of being carried piggyback.

_(At The Hospital)_

The gang had just came running into the reception area when a nurse notice them rushing in.

"Oh my…" said the nurse, looking at the boy in the arms of his friend.

"Please get him a gurney. He needs to see a doctor right away." said Brock, telling the nurse to get them a doctor and bringing her out of her shock.

"Yes. Gurney is needed in the reception area! Dr. Neels to the emergency room! Dr. Neels to the emergency room!" said the nurse over the intercom.

As soon as she paged the gurney, it arrived with another nurse pushing it and Brock laid his friend on it.

As they were racing into the emergency room, they heard the page for Dr. Neels.

They got into the emergency room only to discover that they had to go into a waiting room before they could see their friend.

_(With Ash)_

He was lying on the gurney when Dr. Neels came in and Dr. Neels was appalled by what he saw.

He quickly got to work to figure out what was inside the boy's stomach.

Once he did an ultrasound on the raven-haired boy, he quickly found out what was inside his stomach.

"Ash, it looks like you have a watermelon in your stomach. Do you know how long it has been since you ate some watermelon?" asked Dr. Neels, looking at the boy.

"About four weeks ago. Why?" asked Ash, looking at Dr. Neels with a confused look on his face.

"Because a seed was swallowed and that's how you have a watermelon in your stomach." replied Dr. Neels, looking at the boy's stomach.

Just then, a sharp pain ripped through Ash's stomach, causing him to scream in agony.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" screamed Ash through the pain.

Dr. Neels called over some nurses and told them to prep the boy for surgery while he went and talked with his friends.

_(With The Others)_

They were just making small talk between themselves until they heard Ash scream in pain and screaming "GET IT OUT OF ME!".

Just as they were getting ready to run back to see how their friend was doing, Dr. Neels came out to talk with them.

"What's going on with Ash, Dr. Neels?" asked May, starting to get a little frantic.

"Ash apparently has a watermelon growing inside him and if we don't remove it, he may die." replied Dr. Neels, getting a few gasps from the others.

"Will he be ok?" asked Max, hoping that their friend didn't die.

"He will be. He's being taken into surgery to remove the watermelon from his stomach. I will come back and tell you how he's doing once I get out of surgery." said Dr. Neels, before leaving the others alone in the waiting area.

They just looked at each other and couldn't believe that their friend ate a watermelon seed even though they told him to be careful eating the watermelons.

They laughed bitterly as they thought of how funny and ironic it was that this was happening to him.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

The gang had been reunited since Ash came out of the recovery room and the others were just happy that he was going to be ok.

"I can't believe this happened. I always knew that something like this would come back and bite me eventually." said Ash, laughing about this latest event.

The others were confused before joining in the laughter and they all laughed about how funny the situation was now that it was taken care of.

"Are you done with watermelons now?" asked Max, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"No. I just need to slow down a little when eating them!" replied Ash, laughing his head off before his aching stomach got the best of him.

When the others saw this, they started laughing and before long, Ash joined them again.

They laughed for a good while as they were relieved that this whole thing was over with.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Have a great 4th of July! Now off to a horse show... Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
